Human
"Zedonia, the kingdom of mankind, is located in Gaia's midwestern plains. it was once unrivaled as the most powerful kingdom in all of Gaia. However, the assassination of King Grivenhart, Elven schism, and constant war have greatly reduced Zedonia's former glory. Humans have powerful advanced troops, but their heroes' capabilities are average." ''- In-game Description Units All of the units in the Human army are trained at the Barracks. Click on the unit name to see a picture and other useful information. '''Note:' Base is unmodified unit build time. Bootcamp assumes maxed Bootcamp skill. HSkill assumes max Bootcamp and maxed Draft/Intensive Training. Guild assumes all of the aforementioned and a level 10 University guild building. Note 2: All gold values are base values. For the cumulative effects of training time reduction, see Bootcamp, and for gold reduction, see Manufacturing Skill. Note 3: A green cell means that this is best stat compared with others units of the same tier and attack type. A yellow cell means means that that unit has the best stat of this type, but shares this stat with one or more units in the same tier. See more info in Unit Comparison page. Buildings Spells Castle Spells The following spells are passive/static abilities that can be learned through research in Magic Tower under the "Castle Spells" tab. Once researched, Castle Spells are always active. Hero Spells The following Spells can be learned through research in the Magic Tower under the "Hero Spells" tab. Once researched, Hero Spells must either be equipped on a Combat Hero or a Castellan. Spells equipped to the Castellen become passive abilities. Combat Spells must be activated in combat. *Prior to the Babel Expansion, this was 1% per level. Racial Spells The following are passive skills researched at the Light Miracle. These spells only apply to Human Heroes and only to Human units allocated to that Hero. Tasks Main Tasks see main article: Human Main Tasks Main Tasks are quest rewards that are completable once per player. In addition to a number of novice main tasks, there are now dozens of Main Tasks that grant rewards each time the player researches a new technology, builds a new building, or upgrades an existing building. Daily Tasks Daily Tasks refresh daily at 00:00:00 server time or whenever maintenance or other server resets occur. Analysis & Strategy Overall Humans have a unique advantage over all the other races; they have three range units, while the other races only have two. They also have the strongest melee unit and it is the second fastest melee unit. They also have the best racial spell. Early Game ( < 2200 Fame) Train the spear militia until you can train archers, then focus on training archers. Only train enough scouts to complete the main task mission as you will be able to gain three scouts everyday just by scouting an opponents castle in the daily tasks. Once archers are unlocked train about two hundred. Mid-game ( 2200 ~ 80,000 Fame) Once you have a good stock of archers work on training heavy solders, HSs. HSs make good melee units because they can carry the largest load, and they are slow enough not to get in the way while you are NPC farming. If you choose to farm castles, it takes griffins two turns before they can make it to the battlements just like HSs. However your real focus should be on creating monks, which you can use to do some serious NPC farming. Create about five hundred of them before focusing on priests. (In my opionion do not waste your resources or time in creating Royal Knights, skip it and go straight to priests). If you are going the PvP route, I would still recomend skipping Royal Knights. Then train priest with your left over resources while you work on creating Archangels. Endgame ( > 80K Fame) The first thing you should do is get the Tavern to level 10, and ideally, find a Hero with combat stats above 150 (see the Heroes page for more details). After this point there are two different strategies: 1) The NPC route involves getting T8 units as soon as possible and building ~2000 of them to farm NPCs. With a fully upgraded Rain of Arrows or Hawkeye spell, you need around 3.5m Priests on a high-speed Hero (total speed of at least 146) to farm Tier 10 treasures without taking damage. This is especially useful because selling Tier 10 treasures to the Bazaar for anywhere from 8-11k. 2) The PVP route involves rushing T10 units and holding off production of large numbers of T8 units. Owing to their high speed, Archangels can often reach the front row of enemy forces on the first turn of PVP combat, which completely eliminates the ranged advantage. Furthermore, Archangels have very high defense, which means they do well against Tier 8 units. Thus, the ideal PVP build will be 4 scouts on the back row, and three stacks of ~300 Archangels. Archangels are also a good choice for the human endgame because the human racial buffs from the Light Miracle give Archangels additional attack and defense. Coupled with a high tier Leadership Hero Skill, Archangels may well become the best endgame PVP choice. Ideally you want to be able to support both paths, but this is unrealistic before reaching 500k and acquiring 5-6m units. See also Races *Elf *Human *Orc *Undead Category:Races Category:Human